Finding the Moons
by Nudge999
Summary: Silver and Hazel have always been best friends because they're connected by their pretend magic. But what happens when they're kidnapped and they realize that the magic is real?
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is a story that me and my friend (XxMagzdeMaggiexX, you can look her up) sort of wrote together... I wrote it, but she helped me with ideas. We thought up the idea together after a movie one night. Anyways, please review!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I'm only 14.**

Prologue

Two shadowy figures moved through the night, their footsteps quietly clicking on the pavement. They stealthily continued through the drizzle, each carrying a small basket. Something in one of the baskets stirred. Finally, they reached their destination; a small house at the end of the block. The two figures quickly walked up to the front door and left the two babies on the doorstep.

"Oh Remus," The first figure, a woman, murmured, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I hope so," The second figure, a man, said soothingly, rubbing his hand on her back, "I've researched these people. I think they're good candidates to take care of our little angels."

A tear rolled down the woman's cheek, "But they're my first children... why can't we just keep them?"

"Because we don't have the time or money for children," said the man, "And we're just so busy with the order... what if we die? There's a very good chance that we will. And I don't want that to happen. It's a miracle you were able to magically change you appearance so that no one could tell you were pregnant... anyways, maybe later, we can come back and tell them who we are. But for now, its better that they think this couple is they're real parents."

"Did you leave a note?"

"Naturally," The man pointed to a small note in each basket, "And I gave the children lockets... with our pictures. It's a cliché, I know. And the lockets won't open until they're 14."

"Will they go to Hogwarts?"

The man shook his head, "No. Since we brought them to America, they won't go to Hogwarts. But as long as they're safe, and out of the battle with you-know-who..."

The woman leaned over and kissed each babies forehead.

"I'll miss you, my darlings," she murmured, and with one last longing look, she took the man's arm and they walked back down the street.

**So? What did you think? Review, review, review!**


	2. After the Movies

"So, what time are you going to pick me up?"

"I dunno," I said, twirling my necklace around my fingers, "Probably in like five minutes, kay?"

"Okay," my best friend, Silver, said, "So what movie are we seeing? Did we decide yet? I have a feeling we did, but I just forgot."

I shrugged, and then remembered she couldn't see me.

"No, we haven't decided yet. I think we should just see when we get there."

"Alright," Silver said, "See you in five, Hazel."

We hung up. I peered out my window to see the house down the block that Silver and her family occupied. They had moved here five years ago, just after second grade had ended for us. Her mom, Jane, had married a single man at the end of my block named Mike. At first, I had thought she was a little off, but soon we were so close. And we never lost our closeness.

When we were little, we liked to play games about magic. I think that's what really brought us close. We would pretend that we were magic and play for hours and hours. Slowly, though, we started to understand that we couldn't be in the world of pretend forever. So we regretfully started playing less and less, until we stopped playing altogether. Sure, we still talked and hung out and stuff, but I didn't feel as close to her anymore. I only truly felt close when we had been connected by magic.

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to my door, "Mum! Can you drive Silver and me to the movies now?"

"Sure, I'll be ready in a sec!" My mum called back. I grabbed my purse and my coat and I hopped downstairs to the garage and into the car. A few moments later, my mum got in and we pulled down to Silver's house. Soon enough, we were at the movies, unaware of what was to come.

***

"Hey, want to go sit on that picnic table?" I asked. The movie was over, and Hazel and I were waiting outside for my mum to pick us up. Hazel nodded, so we headed over.

"It's sorta spooky in here," She commented once we had reached the table. I nodded. It was sort of tucked away in a large alley between the movie theatre and an old style restaurant. I knew that Hazel was a lot more scared then she was letting on, since it was foggy and there weren't many people around. That was the thing with Hazel; she always got scared over the littlest things.

Hazel went over to the table and set down her bag and jacket.

"It's so nice out," She sighed blissfully, "Doesn't it seem almost... magical, out here?"

I frowned at her and slowly shook my head. I mean, for god's sake, we were behind a freaking _movie theatre. _There was nothing magical about that. If anything, I expected for her to be scared.

"Sometimes, don't you just wish that magic could be real?" She asked, staring up at the sky, "I do. All the time. I just wish that something huge and magical and exciting would happen to me."

"Me too!" I exclaimed, "Ever since we stopped playing magic games, all magic seems gone now."

"Like remember when we could just imagine something, and it was almost real? Like, we would imagine ghosts, or dragons, or anything, and it was just _there_. That's the beauty of a child's imagination. Anything is possible."

"Well, now if we played we still could pretend," I pointed out, "It's not that far gone."

"I know, but it used to be so real. So... close. Now I feel like I have to reach out to find the old magic. Like," She said excitedly, running forwards a few steps, "We could picture a dragon, swooping down on us, fire breath ready."

As she said the words, she swooped her hand around, painting where the dragon would be.

"Then, we would run forwards, wands ready for battle."

She pushed her hands forwards, and I imagined us stumbling towards a huge dragon.

"We would be wearing regular jeans and t-shirts, but to us, they would be golden armor. We would be bearing sticks and a book, but to us, they were swords and shields."

She was growing more excited by the minute. I could tell that she loved this; bringing back the old imagination, the magic, the good memories... most of them lost now.

"Then, the dragon would swoop down on us. We would back into a tree, but we imagined it to be a pile of bones... _human_ bones, from the dragons' past victims. We would throw a bone at it," She grabbed a stick off the ground and threw it, "And the dragon would rear forwards and stick us with its fire breath."

I could imagine it. It felt so... so real. As if our imaginations had never even left us.

"And then," she sighed, "My mum would call us in for lunch and it would all be over... until the next time we went out, anyways."

I sighed with her. For those few moments, I had truly believed that we were facing a mighty dragon.

"Well... maybe we could try to play those games again," I said quickly, "I mean, I could imagine that dragon pretty darn well."

She just looked at me sadly.

"But Silve," She whispered, "Let's face it. It's not real. It never will be. I think that's why we stopped playing; because we had to finally face reality and grow up. We just had to give up on our dream."

"But... it's still my dream. I want an adventure," I said quickly, "I want something exciting to happen to me. And I want it right now."

She smiled wanly at me, "Me too, Silve. Me too."

***

"Silve, is your mum even close yet?" I complained. We had been sitting in the alley for almost an hour, "Has she even _left_ yet?"

"I dunno," She said, twirling a stick she found on the ground like a baton, "My phone's almost dead. I can't call her."

"Use mine," I offered, but I shook my head.

"She said that she would head over here soon. It's not like calling her would speed things up. Anyway, I kinda don't want to go home. I'm having a better time here then I would have at home."

I sighed at set my head down on the picnic table. I, for one, did not want to stay here for much longer. There weren't many people around since it was so late, and the fog was really rolling in now. I could barely see past the alley entrance. The weird thing, though, was that there was no fog in the alley. Maybe a tiny bit, but there really wasn't much.

"So..." Silver said, still twirling the stick, "What should we do now?"

I shrugged, stood up, and stretched. I walked a few steps away from the table and looked around the dismal alley. Silver followed me.

"This is boring," I complained, "I want to go home and sleep. I'm exhausted."

Silver said nothing, but slowly inclined her head towards the alley entrance. I slowly followed her gaze, until I saw two large men making their way into the alley.

"Follow me," Silver whispered, her mouth barely moving," And walk sort of sideways, so we can see them without it being too obvious."

I nodded, and we slowly started to walk down the alley. At first, the two men stood there. But then they started to walk towards us. I glanced fearfully at Silver; I could tell she was a little worried, too. So we sped up. But then the men sped up. Soon, we were running backwards as they advanced on us. Then I tripped on a puddle, and Silver came down with me.

The man on the left grinned at me, an evil grin that I wanted to wipe off his smug face. He smelled bad. _Really _bad. Like old fish. The second man just stared at me. Both had dark hair, dark eyes, and were wearing black cloaks. The first man whispered something to man number two, who took out a long, silver stick.

"What are they doing?" Silver hissed at me. I could see that her dark, choppy layers were stuck to her forehead with sweat, and her hazel eyes (I know, I know. Weird coincidence) were filled with fear.

I shrugged, but then, for some reason, looked to my left. I saw a curious looking stick there. I grabbed it, intending to use it for self-defense reasons. But then something curious happened. I started to feel a... a _glow _in my arm. Then it spread through my whole body. I stared at the stick in amazement. Then I leapt up and grabbed Silver.

"Grab your stick in your right hand," I instructed her, "On three, think of blasting them backwards. Okay?"

Silver nodded. I could tell she thought I was one way closer to the loony bin, but she did as she was told. Once she had gripped the stick, the men looked panicky and started running towards us.

"One," I whispered, gripping the stick tighter. The glow was still there.

"Two," I hissed. The men were almost there...

"Three."

We threw our arms forwards. I closed my eyes and tried to focus all my energy into the stick. Suddenly, I heard a yelp, and opened them. The two men were lying on the ground, half dead. I stared at Silver for a split second before running to grab the bag I had left on the table and running to the movie theatre. She was right behind me. Neither of us let go of our sticks. But I had a suspicion...

These weren't sticks. They were magic wands; and they were _ours_.

***

I ran after Hazel as she headed towards the movie theater.

"Haze," I gasped, after we had reached the entrance, "Let's stop, ok? There are people around, and I don't think that those men will be up to chasing us anytime soon, OK? Can we just talk about what the heck just happened? Cuz I'm not really even sure myself..."

I trailed off as I watched Hazel bite her lip. I wondered if I looked as disheveled as she did; her light brown, shoulder length hair was sweaty and messed up. Her blue green eyes were glassy and weary, and her pale skin was a sickly greenish pale. She looked like she was about to puke.

"Haze, do I look as sick as you do?" I asked, slumping down to the ground, "Cuz I don't feel so good..."

Hazel came and sat down next to me, "I don't feel good either. In fact, I feel just horrible. But we can talk about that later... what we really need to discuss is what just happened."

I nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling excited, "Hazel, I think those sticks were really-"

"Magic wands," She finished for me, her face shining with excitement now, "Me too. I mean, why else would some stick help us blast two creeps into smithereens?"

"Well," I pointed out, "They're not in smithereens. I think they're just knocked out. Which means that they can come back for us... any minute."

"Call your mum," Hazel was suddenly panicky, "Please. Please call you mum to pick us up. I don't want to face those guys again!"

I nodded quickly, "Alright. But we can't tell her anything about what just happened. Capishe?"

Hazel nodded, "Well, no duh. How about we not tell anyone? That way, we can figure out what these wands are used for."

"Of course. We won't tell anyone."

I turned away to dial my mum's phone number. It didn't even ring once before she answered.

"Silver?" She said, "Why are you calling?"

I was taken aback.

"Mum, you said you would come pick Hazel and me up after the movie," I said quickly, "So I was calling to ask if you were on your way yet."

I heard her swear under her breath, but then her tone sweetened up at once.

"Of course, honey. I'll be right there."

She hung up. I frowned at the phone as I turned back to Hazel.

"She asked why I was calling," I said, still frowning, "She answered the phone right away. It's like... she was waiting for a call, but she knew it wouldn't be me. And then she swore under her breath... I pretended not to hear, but I did."

Hazel looked worried, "What if your mum was in cahoots with those men?"

I laughed, "Honestly, Hazel. My mum, in cahoots with some huge thugs? No way, José. My mum would never have that kind of... I dunno, idea. Or whatever."

Hazel didn't look convinced.

"Silver, please trust me on this one. Why else would your mum be waiting by the phone, and wonder why it was you calling? You're her daughter. Calling her shouldn't be that weird. Maybe she wanted those thugs to take us out."

I laughed again. Hazel was just so weird sometimes. But just then, I saw my mum pulling into the parking lot.

"Quick," I muttered, "Put your wand up your sleeve and don't let her see it."

I might not have fully believed Hazel's story, but I knew that something was up with my mum.


	3. Creepster in the Tree

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"Did you tell your mom?" I asked Silver over the phone the next morning. I heard her let out a sigh.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" She demanded.

"Well, no, but... look, I really think that she is involved with those men somehow."

I heard Silver groan. Fine. She didn't _have _to believe me if she didn't want to. But I knew that I was right; her mom had always seemed weird to me. I just knew that she had something to do with those strange men.

"Look, how about we bike to the park and discuss it there?" I suggested, "That way, no one will overhear us. Unless there's some creepster hiding behind the trees..."

Silver laughed, "Sure. I'll be right out, kay?"

"Kay." I quickly hung up the phone and ran down to the garage to grab my bike. I didn't care what Silver wanted to talk about, _I _was going to force her to believe me about her mom.

***

"So, about your mo-"

"If you're going to lecture me about what you think about my mom, which I know you are, you might as well just be quiet now."

Hazel glared at me, "Silver, you're being dumb. Why else would she have-"

"We've been over this."

She gave me her best death stare, which wasn't even that bad. I laughed silently to myself as she tried to wear me down. But I held strong.

"Hazel, can we just sit here for awhile? I just want to relax for a few minutes."

She reluctantly nodded, so we went to go sit on the swings and just... be. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see her resting her head on her swing, some escaped hair from her ponytail waving around her face. I quietly laughed as I watched her face; she was such a scatterbrain, and you could totally tell by her facial expressions. One second, she would be biting her lip, the next she would be smiling serenely.

"Okay, you had your two minutes," She said, looking to see me watching her, "Can we please discuss-"

I held up my hand to her.

"Did you hear that?"

I frowned over at the tall pine tree next to us. I could swear that I had just heard a twig breaking... I jumped up, and she followed me.

"No. Now stop trying to change the subject!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop!"

"Shut it!"

We both froze. A huge crack had just come from the tree...

"Did you bring your wand?" I whispered, pulling my own out and slowly backing away from the tree. She nodded, and looked to the sky. I followed her gaze, and saw that the clear sky had turned gray and cloudy... an ominous sign.

The tree rustled. I tensed my muscles and got ready for the attack...

A larger rustle. I was ready to spring...

A bunny hopped out of the tree. I looked at Hazel and we both burst out laughing.

"We are such losers," She laughed, "I can't believe that we thought a bunny was going to-"

She had turned to go back to her swing, and there was a huge man behind her. He smiled, his teeth yellowing and cracked. His gums were black, and his hair was gray and wild. Hazel's eyes were wide, and she was backing up into me, fumbling in her sleeve for her wand. The man took a step towards us.

"Well, well, well. Old Harold thought that the two pretty girls would be hard to catch, but they walked right into his arms, now didn't they?"

"He's off his rocker," I whispered to Hazel. She just nodded, her face slowly draining of all color. I tried to comfort her, "On three, let's blast him, okay?"

"Now the pretty girls think that Harold can't hear them, but oh yes he can, he can hear them plotting against him... now, what shall I do about that?"

Quick as a wink, he pulled out a wand and blasted us so that we were bound with ropes. I gripped my wand and tried to focus on getting free, but nothing happened.

The old man, Harold, apparently, started humming as he levitated us with his wand and pulled us along behind him. After a few seconds of us struggling, he frowned.

"Ah, Harold almost forgot!"

He raised his wand, and the next thing I knew, it was black.


	4. Not again!

Disclaimer: HI I'm Maggie the other author of this story… I do not own Harry Potter.

**When I awoke from the blackness, I really wish I hadn't once I had taken a look around my surroundings. From what I could see it looked like we were in some kind of... dungeon. Oh no, not again I thought to myself. I know what you might be thinking... again? When has this happened before? What the** **heck are you talking about?**

**Well okay, that is a very long story for another day. Right now I need to focus on getting us out of here.**

**A quick glance around me revealed that there were no cameras and a simple barred door with an old lock and old cracked stone walls was all that filled the room. Well this should be easy. Hazel was still out, lying on the concrete floor across the room from me.**

**I smiled at her and glided silently over to the door****. ****I could hear someone coming so I hid behind the wall. They don't need to know that I'm awake. I heard the man speaking there was someone else with him.**

"**Mum no, we must keep them for now. They are very valuable. Remember the prophecy?"**

"**Draco, how must these children be valuable? They barely know any magic?" Those words made me stop breathing for a second as they got closer to the door. I'm not where I thought I was in the house. This might be a little harder.**

**Judging by how far away their voices were, I still had time to wake up Hazel. Two is better then one, especially in the fighting sense. Oh, I almost forgot to add, Hazel and I both have extremely good senses, like sight and hearing and we're kind if inhumanly strong.**

**I ran again silently over to Hazel and shook her awake. **

"**Haze, up and at'em, the Birds about to sing," That's our code for get up and get in attack mode. We've only had to use it once or twice, but when it was said, the other would get up instantly.**

**She instantly shot up and followed me to the wall behind the door. I could tell by her eyes that she was scared, but she was trying not to show it. Good ol' Hazel. **

**Anyway, I had a plan ready... the surprise was our favorite part.**

I heard Silvers voice drift into my peaceful dream. No! I don't want to wake up! I want to be in my own bed in my own room, I thought to myself, I know that once I woke up I wouldn't be.

Then I heard; "Haze up and at'em, the birds about to sing." That got me up right away. I shot up and silently followed Silver to the wall that was behind the barred door while watching my surroundings closely. I didn't like what I saw. Every time we woke up in a dungeon... never mind that, that's all in the past. Anyways, I had to put my brave face on so that Silver wouldn't think that I was scared. So I just kept following her to the door, knowing exactly what to do. I know, I know you must be all, 'How the hell do they know how to do all of this stuff?' I'm just going to say two things. 1. Lots of experience 2. Ask Silver.

That's when I heard the voices, my hearings good better then a normal person but not as good as Silvers. I felt a tapping on my back and turned around to see her with her finger over her lips telling me to breathe steady and get ready because they were getting closer.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me? If they don't know how to use magic they can't be valuable, Master isn't going to want them!" said a woman who was trying to be quiet but failing completely.

"Mummy, I've told you once and I'm going to tell you again. They can be taught, trained to think that what we do is right. They don't need to know that they're the chosen ones. Only we do, and if they're on our side then they won't want to kill him." The man named Draco replied. "Now they should be in-" He cut off.

"What what's wrong?" 'Mummy' hissed angrily.

"I can't see them. Maybe they're in the back," He replied opening the door. That's when we pounced, too quiet and fast for them to shoot a spell at us. It was too easy.

**This really was easy. They were too weak and they're reactions were too slow. The second I gave Hazel the command, we leapt out and had them down knocked out within 2 minutes. No sound, no struggle, no worry from whoever was up stairs.**

**I leaped up and ran towards the now open door, Hazel following directly behind me. I stopped to listen if anyone else way coming but all I could here were the footsteps above my head. I could tell Hazel was doing the same.**

**I kept going, this time faster. First one turn then another and another through the maze of a house, and soon we were at the bottom of a staircase. One look at Hazel and I pulled her to the side., out of view from anyone who happened to open the door at the top and looked down.**

"**Okay Haze here's the plan. We sneak up the stairs and scope it out. Then when the coast is clear you run past at your best silent speed and try to find a way out. Make sure your wand is out. When you find a spot come back to me I will be where everyone else is causing a distraction. Got it?" **

**Hazel nodded as if we've done this tons of times… well, I guess we have.**

"**Yup let's go before those two creepsters wake up," Haze whispered back to me.**

I climbed up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. Silver was in front of me trying to glare at me every time I made a step creak. And she thought that I was bad at death stares. At the top it was almost perfect. There were large cracks in the door for Silve and I too look through. I was getting impatient.

I know that when it's something minor I get scared easily, but in a huge situation like this my adrenaline really starts pumping, getting me ready for a fight. Ok so I was a little scared but still I'm prepared and I know what I'm doing.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when Silver tapped my knee and pushed the door open a bit. This was my cue. I was out the door with it shut before anyone noticed.

At my top speed, running I was silent and could go at about 25 miles per hour. I know I'm fast and so is Silver. After a few laps around the house with out being seen I heard a crash and knew that Silver had started the distraction process.

That was when I saw it, a huge window not too far from the ground that was our way out. I had already memorized the path and speed back to Silver where I could hear… pleasant talk? I guess she was just playing them until I got there.

**I heard Hazel right outside the room and knew it was about time to attack. My brain was working to make up another plan. I had it, it was perfect.**

**Just then Hazel walked into the room nonchalantly and glanced around. She was playing along. That was good.**

"**Hello! I'm Hazel it's nice to meet you," she chirped in a very chipper voice.**

"**Hey Haze, took you a while to wake up then?" I asked making it seem like we were actually having a conversation when this was something we do all the time.**

"**I guess... who are they?" she asked me, fake yawning and widening her eyes, her signal that she was ready.**

"**Oh they are the people who have brought us two this wonderful building," I exclaimed pointing to them. That was her signal and we were off. We had half of them down fast and the others were too shocked to do anything so we busted out.**

**I followed Hazel down a couple hallways at top speed. Then we came to an open window and smiled. I love Hazel, jumping out windows is my favorite escape. Anyways, we leaped out the window and were on the ground still running.**

**We ran until the closest town and hid in a dark ally. We sat there catching our breaths for a few minutes until Haze broke the silence.**

"**Omg, Silve that was PERFECT, it was sooo much fun just like old times! I mean I love the whole were innocent newbie's act it's so perfect! I really miss the old days... but that was years ago." **

**I chuckled to myself. Hazel was always so funny after every fight because of the adrenaline. I could practically feel it in mine still pouring into my veins as if the fight still wasn't over.**

"**Hey thanks to you for finding the perfect getaway. I love windows, it makes me feel like I can fly!" I chuckled back to her, giddy and tired at the same time.**

"**Where do we go now?" Hazel asked just ruining the moment.**

"**The two pretty girls aren't going anywhere yet? No, no Harold here must bring you back." I turned around to see the same greasy, yellow toothed Harold behind us. Now I was really pissed.**

"**Damn-it Harold... Oh, why do you always have too show up?" I shouted back at him. Before blacking out like the last time.**

Okie dokie that's the end of this Chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh and one more thing- this story does have two authors. XxMagzdeMaggiexX wrote this one. Check out my page but don't forget about this one it's still awesome!

-M+K

P.S. REVIEW!!!!


	5. The Rescue

**Written by: Nudge999 (aka Kirk) (BTW the prologue and chapters 1&2 were also written by me. Maggie gets chapter 3)**

**Review, please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Thanks for asking.**

"Oooh," I groaned, sitting up and holding my head with one hand. I had a _massive _headache. Not good. I glanced over at Silver quickly; she appeared to still be passed out, lying on the floor. It also appeared to be the same dungeon that we had been in earlier, with and added bonus; now we were _chained _to the walls by one of our arms. I know. A little... midevil times, wouldn't you say?

Anyways, I'm sure you have a _lot _of questions about why we've been through this before. Let me just start out by saying that Silver and I aren't exactly what you would call... normal. We've always had amazing sight, hearing, and smell. We also can run über fast. Like, freaky fast.

Then there's the fact that we've been chased by creeps our whole life. Well, not really our _whole _life. It mostly started when we moved in next door to each other. Then random weirdo's would pop up and try to take us places... and no, not like that, you pervert in the back! What I mean is, they would try to take us to some lab. Don't ask me why.

They also would lock us up. Now, this hadn't happened for about... three years, I think, so we were a little out of practice. But before that, it had happened to us five or six times. And each time we had escaped. Not bad for our little third-sixth grade selves, eh?

We had tried to live a normal life. But every time we did, a new creep would pop us. Mostly we ran from them, but sometimes we would have to fight. We were pretty skilled if you ask me.

I heard Silver stir.

"Haze?" She asked, squinting her eyes at me. I nodded and tried to move closer to her, but the chain stopped me from getting very close to her.

"Silve, I'm scared," I whispered, "These aren't like the other people. The others were nicer."

I saw here eyes flash with sorrow; I knew that she was scared, too, but she wouldn't admit it. She saw herself as our leader; therefore, she had to act strong. I wanted to tell her to stop, but in reality it really did comfort me.

I reached my hand out as far as I could. She did the same; out hands touched. That helped my fear a little bit.

"What can we do?" I whispered. Silve shrugged.

"Not much right now," She whispered matter-o-factly, "Just get your sleep. I'll think of a plan."

Much more at ease then I was before, I let myself slowly fade into oblivion, still clutching Silver's hand.

***

** I prided myself in comforting Hazel. I sort of thought of myself as the leader. For one thing, I was stronger and faster. For another, I could hide my emotions. Hazel had some issues with that. She liked to let her emotions show. Not exactly my thing. And since I didn't get all drama-queen emotional about any situation, I was able to think with my head and not my heart, and save us.**

** I realized that I was still holding Hazel's hand, even though she had long since fallen asleep. I started to withdraw it, but I stopped myself for two reasons. A, it helped her feel better, and B, as much as I hated to admit it, it comforted me a little too. **

** I strained my ears, but I couldn't hear any conversations. Not good. Now I had no idea who was in charge of this whole stupid operation.**

** I yawned; dang, I was tired. That Harold guy had really hit me hard... damn him. My head was **_**killing **_**me. Between the pain, unknowing, and slight fright, I was just too tired to even think. So I didn't, and I fell (somewhat) peacefully to sleep.**

***** **

"James, hurry up! We don't have much time!"

I frowned slightly to myself. Was this a dream? Weren't you supposed to see things in dreams?

"Shut it, Scorp. I'm trying to save her, thank you very much. Do you think she _wants _slit wrists cuz I hurried too much? No. So suck it up!

I struggled to wake up. Something clicked in my head. Why was everyone using a British accent? I lived in America. People don't use British accents in America.

"Well, hurry! Crap... I think the brunette is stirring..."

"They're both brunette."

"The one with lighter hair."

That would be me. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes blearily, to see two scared-looking teenagers in front of me, both wearing odd robes. The first one was blonde with pale blue eyes and pale, pale skin. He looked just like the boy that we had knocked out earlier. The second one had scruffy brown hair, deep, dark brown eyes, and slight freckles.

_Oh my god, he is so gorgeous_, I thought, doing a slight intake of breath. But for once, I buried my emotions and put my guard up. I had no idea if these were friends or foes, and I had to know now.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at them and putting my hands on my hips. That's when I noticed that I was no longer chained to the wall. But I _did _have cuts where the shackles were... damn, it hurt.

"I'm James, this is Scorpius," The cute one said, "And we're here to rescue you. Please, don't ask questions. Just follow us, and you'll get safely out of here."

I frowned at him. He obviously thought that we had no idea what we were doing. I wasn't some ignorant little girl who had no spine. I had been in plenty of situations like this, thank you very much. And I intended to let him know that. But the moment I opened my mouth, he covered it with his hand.

"Please, stay quiet," He ordered, "Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius are all very light sleepers. And if they catch us, then we're all down and then other Order members are at risk. Got it?"

Draco? Narcsissa? Lucius? Order members? These unfamiliar names swirled around in my head. I tried to clear them so I could focus.

"Who the hell are those people?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing into slits. Oh god, why wasn't Silver awake to see this glare? She would be proud.

"Bad people. They want to kill you," Scorpius whispered, but he didn't quite meet my eyes, "James, can you please just cut the other girl's ropes so we can get out of here?"

"Her name is Silver," I said quietly, "And mine is Hazel."

They both froze and turned slowly to stare at me.

"Hazel and Silver..." James murmured, exchanging a glance with Scorpius. At once, I could tell many things. First off, James was weary of Scorpius. He wasn't sure if he could fully trust him. Also, Scorpius wanted to prove to James that he _was _trustworthy. And Scorpius was very afraid of what our names were... for some reason. Also, he seemed... very comfortable in this house.

"Done."

I looked up to see that James had successfully freed Silver. She slowly sat up, her eyes wide. She gave me a look, as if to demand why I was talking with two strangers without waking her. I rolled my eyes. On occasion, she could be a little... _too _in control, if you know what I mean.

"Who are you?" She asked in her calm, clear... _loud _voice. James, Scorpius, and I all cringed when we heard how loud she was. We all tried to shush her, but all she did was stare at us, eyes flashing.

"No. I won't shut up until you explain who you are and why you're trying to save us."

She stared them down, until James started speaking.

"I'm James Potter, and this is Scorpius Malfoy. We're here to rescue you from your captors. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you right now. Can you please just trust us and let us save you?"

"I'm sorry, but we can save ourselves, thanks," Silver said coldly, obviously thinking that these two were against us, "Haze, come on."

I gulped. Did I really have to choose?

***

** "Ummm..." Hazel said, obviously stalling. I bristled. Did she really have to choose between her best friend and two random strangers who were obviously evil?**

** "We don't have all day," I retorted. She swallowed hard.**

** "Well, it's just that," She hesitated, glancing at James. I snorted; she obviously thought that he was cute, "Um, last time we tried to escape, we were just dragged back in here. I think that they know how to get us out... so can we just let them? Please? We're a little out of... practice..."**

** She trailed off at the last part, obviously not wanting to let James and Scorpius know too much. She met my eyes, her baby blues begging for me to understand her point of view. I huffed.**

** "Fine. We'll trust... them."**

** I stared at Hazel and finished the sentence with my eyes; **_**For now.**_

** I watched Hazel let out a sigh of relief, then cut my eyes to James, who was motioning for us to follow. Instead of going down the long hall that Hazel and I had taken yesterday, we snuck through a small gate in the wall that lead outside of the house. Scorpius handed Hazel and I brooms. James had already grabbed one and sat on it.**

** "Brooms?" I whispered skeptically, "Honestly, what are we supposed to do? Jump up and fly on them?"**

** James did just that. I screamed inwardly. He was soon high above the mansion, weaving through the trees. I could see his grin from the ground, and within seconds he had dove back down.**

** "That was... wow. That was awesome," Hazel breathed, "Can you show me how to do that?"**

** James grinned at her, "For now, all you'll need to do is sort of steer. But I can give you some private lessons about how to do the tricky maneuvers."**

** She blushed a deep red that I could see, even in the dim moonlight. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the broom that Scorpius handed to me. I saddled it and pushed off of the ground. At once, I felt the rush of the warm, summer air on my face. It felt nice. Below me, I saw James helping Hazel on her broom, and Scorpius kicking off. Once we were all in the air, I turned to Scorpius.**

** "Where too?" I asked.**

** "The Burrow!" He cried, and took off flying. I frowned, but followed after him anyway. The Burrow? What the hell was that? **

Sorry it sort of cuts off there.

Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
